


It shouldn't end like this

by Ladibug



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Extreme TW: Gun violence, Other, School Shootings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 09:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibug/pseuds/Ladibug
Summary: I wrote this while I was in highschool. This was constantly on my mind, especially having known personally a few people who have died in school shootings. Please do not be rude in the comments, and please do not take those trigger warnings lightly.
Relationships: Stacie Conrad & Beca Mitchell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	It shouldn't end like this

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while I was in highschool. This was constantly on my mind, especially having known personally a few people who have died in school shootings. Please do not be rude in the comments, and please do not take those trigger warnings lightly.

"If you would have told me fifteen years ago that I was going to have to speak at my daughter’s funeral I would have punched you in the throat. If you would have told me ten years ago that the five year old tornado running through my house was going to be lying behind me in a glorified wooden box I would have been thrown in jail. If you would have asked me when i was a teenager if fifteen years were long I would have said it lasted forever, but these last fifteen years flew right under my nose. I would have said that fifteen years was too long, but knowing what I know now it isn’t nearly enough. Nothing in this world could prepare you to identify your little girl in a mortuary, nothing could prepare you for the call, nothing could prepare you for showing up at your daughter’s school just to watch her and three other young girls be carried out and placed in body bags. My daughter didn’t deserve this, I didn’t deserve this, I wouldn’t wish this pain on my worst enemy.” Warren cleared his throat trying to steel his emotions, he didn’t need to get out of control. “I’ve gone through the unbearable pain of losing my only daughter, of seeing a bullet embedded in the forehead i kissed before bed every single night. So how dare anyone say we don’t need gun control, how dare anyone tell me that it wouldn’t fix anything. If we had gun control i’d still have my daughter! If we had gun control my mother wouldn’t be staring at the bedroom wondering how her granddaughter was taken from her so quickly, My sister wouldn’t be looking at me at a loss because I can no longer speak to anyone without breaking down, My wife wouldn’t be listening to me with clouded vision, and Beca’s mother wouldn’t have had to explain to her daughter that her sister was dead, but most importantly if we had gun control MY DAUGHTER WOULD BE ALIVE. Some of you are listening to me, watching me struggle up here only for you to forget as soon as you leave, you have the luxury of forgetting you didn’t lose the light of your life. She was FIFTEEN years old! She had an entire lifetime ahead of her, She would have gone to college made a career and a family! My daughter was an amazing person, she was beautiful and smart and had the kindness to her heart that’s difficult to find in people, but you know what? No one but my family will remember her for that, No. They’ll remember her as the girl who was shot in the barden high shooting. She won't be remembered for her achievements, or attitude, or style. She’ll be remembered for THE BULLET THAT WENT THROUGH HER HEAD! And that...That’s almost more painful than losing her in the first place.” Warren closed his eyes and let the tears roll down his face. He then stepped down from the stairs of the church and sat next to his wife. 

After hours of emotional torture, warren finally relaxed against the seat of his car resting his head on the steering wheel. A hesitant tap sounded on his window and with an agitated sigh he lifted his head only to find the girl he last expected to see. 

“Stacie.” He breathed out scrambling to open the door. He engulfed the young girl into a hug. “Oh Stacie, I thought you had died.” 

“Ow.” She whined softly causing warren to jump back and stutter out a million apologies. “No it’s okay. I’m not supposed to be here, a nurse snuck me out. I just I really had to say goodbye. The last time I saw her is not the last time I wanted to remember her.” 

“I saw the school tapes. I uh, thank you so much for trying to save her. I saw you get shot, I assumed you had died along with her, I didn’t have the heart or stomach to check..I’m so sorry.” 

“No it’s alright, I don’t think I could either if I were in your shoes. I just- I tried really hard. She had been on her way to the bathroom when the school shut down..I went to go find her and when I did he found us.” Stacie sobbed heavily and Warren gently hugged her this time. 

“You did everything you could sweetheart. I’m so proud of you, you really need to get back to the hospital okay? I’ll come bring Sheila and Grace too we owe you everything.” 

“You don’t owe me anything. I survived and she didn’t. Beca didn’t die immediately, I could hear her mumbling words until she passed. I don’t know what she said but it breaks my heart that she felt  _ every single moment.  _ I wish I could have done more..” 

“You risked your life. That’s more than enough. You’re alive because you need to be, don’t blame yourself. It isn’t yours or anyone else’s fault but the killers. Do you understand me? You saved so many people that day. Right after Beca was shot the killer ran and was caught by the police. You are a hero. Now go rest up hero.” 


End file.
